List of Characters with Neuropsychiatric Disorders
The list below is based on diagnoses from the DSM-IV, either diagnoses actually given to characters on the show or diagnoses that characters meet criteria for and should have been diagnosed with but weren't. The characters for each classification of neuropsych disorders are listed in the order in which we as viewers were introduced to their symptoms. Only significantly important characters will be listed (e.g., not Nigel, the bipolar member of Craig and Ellie's therapy support group). Important note: Toby didn't actually have an eating disorder. He only purged a handful of times to "make weight" in wrestling, just like how Manny was pressured into purging a handful of times by Emma. Neither Toby nor Manny actually had a full-fledged eating disorder. Also, Anya abused cocaine, but she did not have an addiction. She was able to stop using cocaine at her own free will. The same goes for Peter and crystal meth. If there are any questions about any of the disorders presented in the show, please direct inquiries to Hypercoaster, the author of this page, below in the comments. Thank you. Anxiety Disorders Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder *Paige Michalchuk (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder; panic disorder without agoraphobia) *Darcy Edwards (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) *Zoë Rivas (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, after being raped) *Eli Goldsworthy (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, hoarding subtype; panic attacks from environmental triggers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) *Drew Torres (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) *Colonel Nash (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) *Emma Nelson (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) *Maya Matlin (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder; possible panic disorder, maybe even a nightmare disorder.) * Miles Hollingsworth III (possible Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder or panic disorder caused from parental abuse) *Jane Vaughn (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) Anxiety Disorders *Imogen Moreno (suspected anxiety attacks, due to seemingly knowing the personal effects of anti-anxiety medications) *Campbell Saunders (suspected anxiety disorder) * Esme Song (possible anxiety disorder, due to her having a prescription for Lorazepam) Mood Disorders Depression *Campbell Saunders (suspected unipolar depression) *Miles Hollingsworth III (depression) *Hunter Hollingsworth (depression) *Maya Matlin (depression) *Claude Tanner (suspected unipolar depression) Bipolar Disorder *Craig Manning (bipolar I disorder; manic episodes, predominantly euphoric type, with psychotic features) *Eli Goldsworthy (bipolar I disorder; mixed episodes with psychotic features) Disorders Starting in Childhood *Gavin "Spinner" Mason (Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, predominantly hyperactive type) *Connor Delaurier (Asperger's Syndrome) Substance Abuse and Impulse Control Disorders Alcoholism *Mrs. Mead (alcoholism) *Mr. and Mrs. Cameron (alcoholism) *Caroline Nash (alcoholism) *Lisa Guthrie (crack cocaine addiction; alcoholism) *Fiona Coyne (alcoholism) Self-Harm * Ellie Nash (self-injury/cutting possibly but unlikely attributed to Borderline Personality Disorder) * Zoë Rivas (drug addiction and self-injury) * Adam Torres (as Gracie Torres) (self-injury/burning) * Darcy Edwards (self-injury; suicide attempt of slitting wrists due to post-traumatic stress of rape) * Campbell Saunders (self-injury due to anxiety/depression) Other Addictions *Craig Manning (cocaine addiction) *Victoria Coyne (crystal meth addiction) *Peter Stone (unrealistically mild crystal meth addiction) *Anya MacPherson (cocaine abuse) *Katie Matlin (Opiate addiction) *Miles Hollingsworth III (Lorazepam addiction) *Jonah Haak (narcotic addiction) Eating Disorders Anorexia *Kathleen Mead (anorexia nervosa) *Emma Nelson (anorexia nervosa; restrictive type) Other *Katie Matlin (bulimia nervosa; purging type) *Toby Isaacs (disordered eating; restrictive and purge behaviors) Learning Disabilities Dyslexia *Anya MacPherson (dyslexia) *Zoë Rivas (dyslexia) Other *Joey Jeremiah (dysgraphia) *Liberty Van Zandt (dyscalculia) Suspected Personality Disorder *Fiona Coyne (Borderline Personality Disorder) *Esme Song (Histrionic Personality Disorder with Borderline traits) Dementia *Louis Moreno (early-onset Dementia) Gender Dysphoria *Adam Torres (former dysphoria; became sure of gender identity) *Yael Baron (former dysphoria; became sure of gender identity, changed pronouns) Other *Hunter Hollingsworth (oppositional defiant disorder) Further Notes *Characters who demonstrated behavior(s) indicative of a neuropsych disorder for a very short time are not included. For example, J.T. may have tried to commit suicide by overdosing on Oxycodone, but J.T. only overdosed because he didn't want to face the consequences of his poor choices. He had no prior psychiatric issues, nor did he have any psychiatric issues afterwards. On the contrary, Darcy's suicide attempt was rooted in psychological and emotional turmoil, not cowardice. *While transsexuality(an outdated term for being transgender) is in the DSM-IV under the diagnosis of "Gender Identity Disorder," Adam is not included on this list because being transgender shouldn't be considered a psychiatric disorder in the opinion of this page's author, Hypercoaster. Homosexuality was derogatorily listed as a psychiatric disorder up through the DSM-III, and hopefully, the DSM-5 will remove transsexuality. *While Degrassi usually portrays neuropsych disorders accurately, Eli's "anti-anxiety meds" were a big flaw. Eli was most likely taking a benzodiazepine of some sort, such as Klonopin or Xanax, based on how he was allowed to take a pill up to three times a day. However, benzodiazepines have no mood stabilizing effects. It is completely unrealistic and inaccurate that Eli would have spiraled into mania after stopping this type of medication. Eli should have been prescribed some sort of mood stabilizing medication on the show to stop taking or still have had a mood episode despite taking the benzodiazepine. Also, at the end of "Extraordinary Machine," Eli eagerly agrees to seek help. A severely manic patient's inflated confidence and impaired judgment would make them not believe anything was wrong with them, and they certainly wouldn't agree to get psychiatric treatment. While Eli's mood episode is portrayed extremely well, these two major flaws detract from the storyline. What just adds insult to injury here is that Katie's mother supposedly takes an anti-epileptic medication for her multiple sclerosis. First off, anti-epileptic medications have nothing to do with MS, and Margaret Matlin wasn't prescribed any sort of anti-inflammatory drug/steroids for her autoimmune disorder. Worse still, the writers unnecessarily had Margaret take an anti-epileptic, but Eli wasn't prescribed an anti-epileptic as a mood stabilizer. Instead, he was erroneously given a benzodiazepine! *Craig and Eli seem to have different subsets of bipolar I disorder, and sadly, this was never delved into on the show. Craig appears to follow "classic" manic-depression, where the "high" period is euphoric mania. Craig was often giddy and silly and overly exuberant during his manic episode in Voices Carry, only showing explosive rage when those around him didn't go along with his manic ideas and behaviors. Euphoria was never really seen with Eli. While Eli did say that he felt incredible in Extraordinary Machine, he didn't just show symptoms characteristic of pure mania like Craig did. Extreme anxiety and depressive features came along with Eli's classic manic symptoms. Had Eli simply shown a predominantly irritable mood rather than a predominantly euphoric one, he still would have met criteria for a manic episode. However, the anxiety and depressive symptoms point to Eli having had a mixed episode, where both manic and depressive symptoms occur simultaneously. Eli also wasn't hospitalized like Craig was, which makes little sense. Both seemed to have psychosis during their mood episodes, something that would require hospitalization. Interestingly, both Eli and Craig's main delusion was the absolute necessity to be with the woman they loved. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4